the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
Gordon '''(Full name: Gordon Gresley')''' '''''is a big, blue, pompous express engine who works on the Main Line. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother. Gordon is also one of the fastest and strongest engines on the Island of Sodor , and his main task is to pull "The Wild Nor' Wester ", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Bio Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Gordon’s philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Edward after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologised to Edward, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as James, Percy and Sir Handel have discovered. As of the twentieth season, Gordon seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Henry over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Henry with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Henry for the predicament. Basis Gordon is the experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Gordon was built at Doncaster Works in Yorkshire. Once the first batch of A1 Pacifics appeared in 1922 Gordon would have more than likely have been reclassified A1/1 - the '/1' indicating he is slightly different to the rest of the class. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number and was never put into regular traffic, he was only ever used on test runs. Owing to various problems Gordon was rebuilt in 1939 at Crewe. Sir Topham Hatt and Sir William Stanier worked together to rectify these problems - everything under the running board is of Stanier's design while the running board itself is that of Sir Topham Hatt's. In both the Railway Series and television series, Gordon is depicted with a Fowler tender. His valve gear is similar to that of the LMS Stanier Pacifics in the illustrations, but in the TV Series, he and Henry share the same valve gear. As "The Shooting Star", Gordon's appearance is based on a streamlined Pennsylvania Railroad K4 (Hank's class), specifically #3768. Physical Appearance Gordon is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted in GNR apple green with white and black lining. In The Great Race, in his streamlined form, he was painted in a lighter shade of NWR sky blue with silver, red and dark blue lining instead. His number was still painted on the sides of his tender in yellow, but instead was smaller and surrounded by a dark blue circle. In equine form, Gordon is a pegasus stallion with a dark blue coat. With black hooves, mane, and tail. As well as dark blue eyes. And has a green wristwatch. And has his number four as a cutie mark. In Trainbot form, Main Weaponry Engine * M240 machine gun Trainsformer * Energy rocket launcher * Plasma rocket launcher * Super plasma cannon * Dark Blue Trainbot Saber Trivia * Gallery Gordon Trainsformer 2.png Gordon with an M240.png Gordon pony.png Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Express Engines Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Riflemen Category:Laser-Users Category:Bombers Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Resistance Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:Jedi Knights Category:Aristocrats Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Form V Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who lost loved ones Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Standard Gauge Engines